Claydol
/ |dexunova= |evofrom=Baltoy |gen=Generation III |species=Clay Doll Pokémon |type=Ground |type2=Psychic |metheight=1.5 m |imheight=4'11" |metweight=108.0 kg |imweight=238.1 lbs. |ability=Levitate |body=04 |egg1=Mineral |color=Black |evo= }} Claydol (Japanese: ネンドール Nendouru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Claydol has a large dark brown body with two short legs. It has a protrusion on top of its head. Claydol has several large, pink eyes and a white, wavy pattern, both going around its round head. Its eyes have a pattern of alternating between being open and closed. It also has cannon like arms separate from its body which it keeps close by levitating them with its psychic powers. Some people think Claydol is made out of clay. Special abilities Claydol is a doll made out of mud. Said to have come to life after exposure to a mysterious beam, it floats using its telekinetic powers. Claydol can learn beam based attacks such as Charge Beam, Psybeam, Signal Beam, Ice Beam, SolarBeam, and finally, Hyper Beam, which it learns after evolving from Baltoy at level 36. Evolution Claydol evolves from Baltoy once it reaches level 36. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Sky Pillar |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Sky Pillar |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Baltoy |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Baltoy |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Baltoy |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Relic Castle |bwrarity=Common |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Claydol are said to be dolls of mud made by primitive humans and brought to life by exposure to a mysterious ray. This Pokémon moves about while levitating. |sapphire=Claydol is an enigma that appeared from a clay statue made by an ancient civilization dating back 20,000 years. This Pokémon shoots beams from both its hands. |emerald=A Claydol sleeps while hovering in midair. Its arms are separate from its body. They are kept floating by the Pokémon's manipulation of psychic power. |firered=It appears to have been born from clay dolls made by ancient people. It uses telekinesis to float and move. |leafgreen=It appears to have been born from clay dolls made by ancient people. It uses telekinesis to float and move. |diamond=An ancient clay figurine that came to life as a Pokémon from exposure to a mysterious ray of light. |pearl=An ancient clay figurine that came to life as a Pokémon from exposure to a mysterious ray of light. |platinum=An ancient clay figurine that came to life as a Pokémon from exposure to a mysterious ray of light. |heartgold=It is said that it originates from clay dolls made by an ancient civilization. |soulsilver=It is said that it originates from clay dolls made by an ancient civilization. |black=An ancient clay figurine that came to life as a Pokémon from exposure to a mysterious ray of light. |white=An ancient clay figurine that came to life as a Pokémon from exposure to a mysterious ray of light. |black 2=This mysterious Pokémon started life as an ancient clay figurine made over 20,000 years ago. |white 2=This mysterious Pokémon started life as an ancient clay figurine made over 20,000 years ago. |x=An ancient clay figurine that came to life as a Pokémon from exposure to a mysterious ray of light. |y=It is said that it originates from clay dolls made by an ancient civilization. |or=Claydol are said to be dolls of mud made by primitive humans and brought to life by exposure to a mysterious ray. This Pokémon moves about while levitating. |as=Claydol is an enigma that appeared from a clay statue made by an ancient civilization dating back 20,000 years. This Pokémon shoots beams from both its hands.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Claydol XY.gif |orasspr = Claydol XY.gif}} Gallery 344Claydol_AG_anime.png 344Claydol_Dream.png 344Claydol_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 344Claydol_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Trivia Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon